Torn Apart
by thegirl296
Summary: Set after The Fiery Heart. Sydney is trapped in re-education fighting hard against the other alchemist to reach Adrian again. Adrian is trying his hardest looking for Sydney with the help of Marcus. Will Sydney and Adrian ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I rewrote the first Chapter of Torn Apart. I wasn't completely happen with what I first wrote. So I hope you like it Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**Chapter One**

**Sydney Sage**

When I wake up I'm still in the concrete prison. I push myself up with shaky arms into a sitting position. How long have I been out this time? Hours? Days? Weeks? From my stiff back and numb limbs I would say a very long time.

The room is still in the same condition as it was when I passed out: cold, dark, and damp. My hair is wet from where my head was resting in a small puddle while I was out. I crawl around until I find a somewhat dry place to sit.

Once I'm situated I go through a list in my mind that has happened. Zoe found the love phone and turned it into my father who in return put together an ambush for my capture. Eddie was with me and we tried to escape but it failed. Eddie got away but I was captured, tossed into a van, and taken to re-education. Once here a monotone voice of a woman has spoken to me only once and told me I was straying from the path. Also, they somehow drugged me again once I was in here. I think it was the water. Oh, I almost forgot they also dangled the cross Adrian gave me in front of me saying I shouldn't wear such a holy object.

At the thought of Adrian my chest tightens. I pull my knees to my chest. I close my eyes and bring Adrian to my mind. His crooked smile, the green of his eyes, and his gorgeously tossed brown hair. Thinking of him only makes the knot in my chest worse but I have to remember what he looks like. I can never forget him.

Pull yourself together, I tell myself. You're talking like a quitter. The fight is not over just yet. You have to keep fighting. You will get out of here, find the others, and live happily ever after with Adrian.

I slowly get to my feet. My legs shake terribly under the weight of my body but with the help of the wall I manage to stay on my feet. This gives my legs the chance to get used to my weight again. I straighten out my legs, shaking them, and bending them. When the pins and needles pass I can again walk normally.

I pace the room, thinking of ways I could possible get out of this room at least. I could always injury myself but would they really come to my rescue? I could agree to cooperate but when they realize I would be lying I'd be right back in here. I continue pacing the room coming up with any idea at all. They were all thrown out after I found a flaw in its plan.

Think Sage, think. How are you going to get out of here? I knew the answer before I finished the question: I'm not.

I punch the wall next to me. Why wasn't I more careful? I should have covered my tracks better. I shouldn't have allowed the love phones to get me caught.

My hand throbs and I cradle my hand against my chest. I slide down the wall back onto the floor. It's useless. I'm stuck in this little room forever. I'm going to die here, but at least I'm going to die the way I want to: as myself. Not a brainwashed alchemist. I rest my head against the wall and close my eyes.

What feels like only seconds later, light floods the room and my eyes fly open. Two men in business suits stand a few feet from me. The one of the left is young with a bad haircut and peach fuzz on his upper lip. The other on the right is an older gentleman with a salt and pepper beard. Neither looked friendly at all.

"Stand up," the younger man on the left demands. "I'm not going to carry you,"

I was more than aware that the younger man was staring at me as I slowly got to my feet. It made me feel disgusting and exposed. I cover my chest with my arms.

The man with a salt and pepper beard throws a wad of fabric at me, hitting me in the face. "Now, put this on. We don't need you walking around the halls naked." I smooth out the fabric to find a plain night gown. I slip on the item of clothing given to me feeling relieved that the younger man had nothing else to look at. "Good girl. Now put your hands behind your back,"

I do as I'm told, slowly placing my hands behind me. Handcuffs are locked in place around my wrists. Then both men take hold of my biceps and lead me from my concrete prison. To where I'm not sure.

**So I hope y'all liked it For chapter two I'm debating on doing either an Adrian or Sydney chapter. I can't decide which one Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter two and it's in Adrian's point of view!**

**(2.12.14)- okay, I wasn't very happy with Adrian's behavior. (he was a little too mopey) So I did a little editing. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Two**

**Adrian Ivashkov**

I spend most of my days trying to reach Sydney through my Spirit dreams. Each time I hit a wall of darkness. Maybe Jill was right about being blocked out, but how do you block someone from someone else's mind? Sydney wouldn't want to block me out.

I head over to the window and through it open. A breeze came through and ruffled my hair. I take a package from my pocket and stare at it while I turn it over in my hand. It's a fresh pack of cigarettes. I bought them a few days after Sydney was taken. I carry them everywhere but have yet to smoke one. Believe me, I've felt the urge to rip open the package and light one up, but each time I think of Sydney and how disappointed she'd be. I put the package back in my pocket.

My bedroom door gives a creak. "Adrian."

I turn around and lean against the window ceil. "Hey, Jailbait." I say putting on a cheery smile. "How's pizza night going?"

Friday night is pizza night at Clarence's. Clarence is a friendly old man who doesn't quite have all his marbles but he has opened his home up to all of us and even lets Jill and I use his feeder.

She comes to stand in front of me, her big brown eyes are sad and a frown is on her lips. She takes the cigarette package from my pocket. "Don't break your promise to Sydney now. She needs you to stay strong."

"I haven't broken my promise. I try but I can't. Every time I pick up that package or a bottle I think of her and put it right back down."

"Adrian, I know you're having a hard time with Sydney being gone-,"

"Gone?" I interrupt. I let out a harsh laugh. "You act like she's just gone on a different mission. She's been taken, Jill. She's in re-education going through only God knows what and I can't help her! I can't reach her in the dreams. I've tried so hard Jill. I don't know what else to do!" I look at Jill who is surprised by my random outburst. I couldn't help it. It's been building up for weeks inside of me and finally I just let go.

Jill takes my face in her hands. "You know what you do? You don't give up. You keep searching for her in your dreams. You don't give in to the darkness. You keep fighting."

"Jill the dreams aren't working. I'm being blocked out. I keep running into a black wall. I feel like she's on the other side."

"Then maybe it's time we tried something different?" she says in a soft voice.

"Like what?" I ask, my hopes fluttering in my chest.

"Well, er, I don't have any ideas but I know someone who does. He is in the living room waiting to talk to you." Jill takes my hand and pulls me from the window ceil. "Come on, let's go."

I let her pull me towards the door but then I stop her just before she opens the door. "When did you become so wise, Jailbait?"

She gives a shrug. "I guess after Sydney left. I figured one of us had to." She says tucking a stray hair strand behind her ear.

I nod giving her hair a ruffle. "You're right. One of us has to if we are ever going to find her,"

Jill looks at me and smiles as she opens the door. I follow her down a small hallway into the living room. Our friends are spread out in the living room. Eddie is resting in the rocketing chair, still alert with guardian eyes. Angeline gazes out the window with the same alertness. Even Clarence has come out to talk with us. But I wasn't the person sitting in the loveseat. He stands when Jill and I walk in.

"Marcus," I say through clenched teeth.

I'm not really fond of Marcus. He tried to get Sydney to go to Mexico to get her tattoo sealed but she ended up staying here with me. I was so glad she did but then she became a little obsessed with making her own invisible tattoo seal. In fact she was going out to meet Marcus when she was taken by the alchemist.

Marcus raises his hands up in surrender sensing my tension. "Adrian, I think I know where Sydney is,"

**Alright, there is chapter two. Feel free to let me know what you think ****J**** All comments and reviews are welcome ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Chapter three! I would like to thank guest review GG for mention something about Sydney sister being in Silver Shadows which means Carly will be in this story!**

**Chapter Three**

**Sydney Sage**

I'm taken down a series of hallway with turn after turn. Doors line the walls on both sides and they're all shut. The hall is eerily quiet aside from their clomping steps and my bare feet scrapping the carpet.

We come to a slowing halt in front of a closed door identical to all the other doors. The younger man raps his knuckles on the door. Alchemists are always polite.

"Come in," says a muffled voice.

Younger man turns the knob and the door swings open to reveal a small room painted a dreadful yellow color that reminds me of Adrian's apartment.

What was in this room made my heart jump into my throat? It was a tattoo station. They were going to re-ink me even after all that I went through to break the seal.

The man re-inking me had his back to me as he mixed and blessed the elixirs. He turned around a smile on his face. "I was wondering when you would arrive. Hope you don't mind I already did the ceremonial part."

He was a familiar face. He had been the one to tattoo the lily on me back when I was accepted as a alchemist and then re-ink me a few times after. My last re-inking was actually only months ago before I went on my mission.

"Horowitz,"

"Don't talk," barked the younger man tightening his grip on my arm so hard I could feel a bruise coming on.

Horowitz stands, his friendly vanishing. "Don't speak to her that way or harm her again, do you understand?" his words are calm and powerful. I feel the weight of the two men's hands leave my arms. "Now take the cuffs of her." Horowitz ordered.

Salt and pepper beard takes a key from his pocket and he quickly unlocks the cuffs. They slip from my wrist and I immediately begin rubbing my wrist.

"You two are dismissed. Wait outside the door until I'm done,"

The men obey and shut the door behind him. I look at Horowitz in awe. I had never heard him so serious. He was so laid back and is quiet at all the meetings I've been with him. I think of hugging him for standing up for me but I don't. He just may have thing about guys pushing girls around. I'm probably still a traitor in his eyes.

"Thanks."

I let him lead me to the station. He helps me lay down like he had the last time and then took his seat at the station. He pulled on rubber gloves and grabbed the needle.

"Sydney Sage, the first step in your re-education is re-inking your tattoo." Horowitz says as he tilts my head away, exposing my cheek with the tattoo. "This will sting a little, but nothing like when you originally got it. It's just a touch-up," he says the exact words from last time. I almost smile.

I fill a small prick on my skin and wince. I didn't have to hide my pain here with Horowitz. There was no one to impress by taking the tattoo with stride. I'm a prisoner. No one will be impresses with me ever again.

Horowitz lowers his face. I assume it's to get a better look at my tattoo. I guess he wants to make sure he fills ever line.

"It's just gold ink. There's no compulsion in it. I made it myself." He whispers.

"What-?"

"Don't talk. Just listen." He sits up again and works on a different area. He leans down once again. "I'm on your side. We are going to get out of here but to do so you have to go through with re-education." He leans up again to refill his ink bottle. He leans back down. "But not right away. When they take you back wait a few days and then agree to re-education. Make them think it was your idea. Make them think they broke you. The sooner you are out of that metal box the easier it will be for us to get you out."

He pulls back. He puts his tools back on a small table. He is done with the tattoo. But I don't want him to be done. I want to ask him why I should trust him and why he wants to go through the trouble to break me out. And then I see it behind his ear, a small indigo tattoo of a sun behind his ear. He is working with Marcus.

I try to mask my excitement. They're working on how to get me out of her. And if Marcus is behind this then surely Adrian knows. Surely he told Adrian and if he did Adrian will be coming for me too. My heart flutters. I may see Adrian again.

Horowitz opens up the door. "Alright, you can take her back. I'm done."

They don't look too happy about being ordered around by Horowitz but they do as they're told. Salt and pepper is ready to handcuff me again but Horowitz shakes his head.

"She doesn't need to be handcuff. Now take her back," he turns on his heel and heads back to clean up his station.

The younger man mumbles something in Horowitz direction. They pull me by the arms out into the hall and we begin the long journey back to my concrete room.

Once back in my dark room I curl up in a corner. I think of Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Trey, Clarence, and even good old Dorothy. I might get to see them again. No, I will see them again. They will get me out. I believe in them.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Next up Adrian pov **


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all I'm having so much fun writing this and makes me so happy they you love it! I love all my reviews and the follows. Y'all are awesome!**

**(2.12.14)- okay I just edited this chapter. So give it a re-read :)**

Chapter Four

Adrian Ivashkov

"You _think_?" I ask taking a step towards Marcus. Jill is still holding my hand and gives it a squeeze. I look at her and she shakes her head. She knows I want to punch this guy in the face. She can see it through the bond. I take a step back.

"Yes, I do think I know where they're keeping Sydney. I'm hundred percent sure that's where they've taken her for re-education."

"Where?"I can hear the excitement in her voice. This tells me she didn't know all of what Marcus knew.

_"_A few miles outside of the city. It was built recently. A year ago in fact."

"How do you know she's there?" Eddie speaks up this time. He pushes off the wall and steps closer to Marcus with crossed arms. It's easy to see he is skeptically of Marcus now. We all are.

"Because alchemists don't create new buildings. It draws too much attention. I think this one may be mainly for re-education. The numbers of alchemist rebel and bad behavior has gone up. They need more room to re-education and more equipment."

He makes a pretty good case. It all makes sense. But one thing doesn't. "Why would it be so close to us?"

"Well, it's sunny around here which meant those in re-education wouldn't be near any Moroi or Dhampiers. Now, this was decided a year ago before you guys ever set foot here."

"How do you know all this?" Angeline pips in.

"I have a guy on the inside." He says simply with a smile.

Angeline moved from her post at the window and was standing inches from Marcus, eying him. "How can we trust you? For all we know you are still teamed up with the alchemist with a fake tattoo rounding up all the rebels. For all you know you could have aided in Sydney's capture. Kind of funny how she's taken after she makes your little invisible ink."

"I did not aid in her capture. That was her little sister. I wouldn't do that to a fellow rebel. She did so much for our group and I'll always be in her debt which is why I'm trying to save her." Marcus looks at me. "You have to believe that. I want to help her. Don't you?"

I don't think. I just do. I have Marcus pinned against the wall, my fangs posed to strike his bare neck. "Don't you dare say that! Of course I want to find her. I just have different tactics of looking."

"Oh, really? You think you save her with a spirit dream? Wake up Adrian. You can't wait for her to sleep and reach her that way. You have to take action. You have to go out and look for her! Or the alchemist will change her forever and you'll never see the Sydney you love again. Just a brainwashed alchemist bent on destroying you and your kind."

I release him and he smoothed out the wrinkles from his shirt. "Look, I know you are all trying your best to find Sydney but face it you guys are getting nowhere." He looks from me to Eddie to Jill to Angeline and then coming back to me. "Am I right? Look, Adrian, it was pretty low of me to say you don't want to save her. I know you do but the dreams aren't enough anymore. We have her location and it's time to act. And I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

"We need your spirit in the making of a potion: a compulsion potion."

"A compulsion potion?" I look at Jill who just shrugs. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, it's a real thing and it's what's going to get Sydney out." Marcus smiles a big smile. He is excited. He is doing another defying act towards the alchemist, of course he is excited.

"If it'll help Sydney then I'm in. What do I need to do?"

"Well, Jackie seems-

I hold up my hand causing him to pause. "Jackie? As in Sydney's history teacher Jackie?"

Marcus nods. "Yes. Don't you know anything? Witches makes potions."

"Oh, silly me. Continue."

"Okay, Jackie seems to think if you charmed all the ingredients with spirit needed for the potion it would work."

"Would word?" Jill says catching Marcus's words.

"Yes. You see Jackie and I came up with this idea. It's never really been done before but with Jackie's expertise and your Spirit I'm sure it can be done."

I pinch the bridge of my nose out of frustration. "Let me get this straight. You don't know for sure if the potion will even work?"

"Er, no, but it's work a shot. It's all we got right now."

Jill tugs at my sleeve. "It sounds good Adrian. At least give it a try. What do we have to lose?"

Time; Time is what we have to lose if we are going to try to make a potion that could take years to master or perfect. But it is all we have right now.

I groan. "Okay, I'm in. When can we start?" the sooner, the better.

Marcus looks at his watch and then claps his hands together. "Now. Jackie just got back from her date with Wolfe."

I try not to gag at the thought. Don't get me wrong, they're both lovely people but together it's kind of weird and gross. But that's love for you.

Marcus and I took off towards Jackie's. Marcus rides in his creepy white van and I take Clarence's Jag. As I pressed down on the gas pedal and raced towards the witches house I hoped that this is all it was going to take to have Sydney back in my arms again.

**And there is chapter four! Let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys here is the real chapter five! I hope you like it! Also if you haven't gone back to re-read chapter two and four you might want to. I did a little editing of Adrian's behavior. **

**Chapter Five**

**Sydney Sage**

I did as Horowitz said and waited until I thought two days had passed to confess. "I've seen the error of my ways. I want to be cured. I want to be saved." I keep it short and rational. Having a full breakdown might help but showing I still could be calm in a time like this might show hope for me.

It feels like hours before the voice finally comes. "We are very, very happy to hear you confess to your sins Sydney Sage. You're re-education will begin now."

Light floods the room and I have to blink a few times before my eyes adjust. In the place where Adrian's cross was stood an open doorway, the source of the light. I stare at it a little hesitant to walk right through it.

"Go on, Sydney. Step outside the room. Take a step away from the darkness and into the light." The voice was still monotone but with a hint of encouragement.

I take a deep breath as I make my way towards the doorway. There's no going back after I step out of this room. My re-education will begin and hopefully my rescue. "Okay, I can do this." I whisper.

I step over the threshold into yet another room painted that awful yellow. This time I'm in a bathroom. I rush over to the shower in the corner and turn on the hot water on full blast. I shed the night gown, tossing it to the floor, and climb into the shower. I let the hot water run down my back and over my face. I even drink the water, forgetting about my theory on the drugged water.

Shampoo, Conditioner, and soap sit in the corner of the shower waiting me to use. I lather and rinse my hair for several minutes before I wash myself in the vanilla soap. When the hot water turns cold is when I turn the shower off. I wrap a towel around my torso and another one around my hair. I step out of the shower and begin to dry off. That's when I see an outfit is laid out neatly on the lid of the toilet.

I shed the towel and neatly fold it fold it up. I place it neatly on the back of the toilet before pulling on the under garments. I've never been so happy in my life to see a bra. I pull on the pressed khakis and pink sweater before I slip on the pink flats that were a size too big. Never have I been so happy to wear something in my life.

While I towel dry my hair I think of all the trouble the alchemist just went through to give me a shower and set of new clothes. Maybe they weren't so bad. They didn't have to do this. They could have just let me go on dirty and in a tattered night gown, but choose not to.

No, they're just trying to butter you up. Make you believe they're not all that bad. Make you feel sorry for going against them. They're still monsters. Remember that, always remember that.

A loud knock snaps me from my thoughts. The door creaks open before I havea chance to say come in. A young guy steps in, his hair freshly styled and his lily is fresh. He gives a real smile. "Hello, Sydney. Please come with me." I follow him out into the hallway. He doesn't bother grabbing my arms or handcuffing me.

We take another series of hallways and turns. I linger back a little looking at the doors. I wonder what could be behind all of them? And which room would I be taken to this time? I wonder if it'll hurt whatever I'm being taken to. Of all the years of being an alchemist I never heard any tactics of re-education. I remember vaguely my father making threats with re-education but he never went into depth. I wonder if he even knows.

Another turn and we stop at a door to our right. He pulls out a set of keys and flips one after the other until he stops at a gold key. HE sticks it in the lock, twists it to the right, and then takes the doorknob in his hand. He gives it a turn and swings it open.

"After you, Miss Sage," he says with a sweep of his hand.

I step in. Unlike the other rooms, this one is painted a soft blue color and a large painting is on the opposite of the wall. But what really captures my attention is what sits in the middle of the room. It's a chair that reminds me of one you'd find at the dentist. There is even a small table attached to it with five syringes with orange bubbly liquid inside.

"Please have seat." I do as told and climb into the rubbery seat. I wiggle around until I'm situated. "Comfortable?" he asks. I nod. "Good."

He reaches over me and pulls a restraint from one side of the chair across my body to the other. Panic washes over me as he binds my wrist to the warms rest and then moves onto my ankles.

"No, no, no. I agreed to cooperate. There is no need to bind me again."

He looks at me with apologic eyes but says nothing as he checks the restraints. When he is finished with binding me he reaches across me once more to take hold of one of the syringes.

"What is that?" I ask leaning away from him as much as I could.

"It's re-education." He simply says before sticking the syringe in my neck and releasing the bubbly liquid in me. In a matter of seconds my head feels heavy.

"Okay, Sydney, in an hour I'll inject you with another dose but for now I have a series of questions I'd like to ask you. Can you hear me?" His words are muffed and far away but if I focus hard enough I can understand. I give a slight nod. "Okay, question number one: What do you think of the Moroi?

It feels like hours before the word reaches me. "Moroi?" I repeat back.

"Yes. What do you think of them?"

"I think…" I trail off. I close my eyes. What do I think of the Moroi? Adrian and Jill flash before my eyes. They're tall and beautiful. I open my mouth prepared to tell him that but something else comes out instead. "I think the Moroi are disgraceful creatures. They're monsters."

What? No! I don't think that at all. Maybe Abe is a monster in some aspect but I don't think any of the Moroi are monsters. Where did that come from?

"What about the Dhampiers?"

This time I don't have time to think. The answer just blurts right out of me. "A creature made from both humans and Moroi. An abomination! It's sick!" Where are these thoughts coming from? Surely they're not mine? Are they? Maybe they were once before but I don't think of Eddie or Rose as an abomination. They're great people. Why would I think such hateful thoughts. Unless… It's the orange bubbly liquid! It's making me think those horrible thoughts.

With my eyes close I focus hard pushing all the thoughts the liquid pushes at me. I ignore all of his questions and focus on fighting through the liquid.

When I feel the heaviness lift and my mind clear I open my eyes and look at him. He looks a little worried from my silence. I give him a smile.

"Is that all you've got? You're going to have to try a little better than that."

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! And as always feel free to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Adrian Ivashkov**

I've been at Jackie's the last two days helping her with the potion in any way I could. We started with the ingredients she had. I charmed those. It didn't take much spirit to charm small herbs or stones or liquids. I helped chop, stir, and mix everything up. Our ingredients only made three potions. And when our back was turned one of her cats- the one with the orange fur and white paws- knocked all three hurdling to the floor where they broke. I nearly cried as I watched the damn thing drink it all up and nothing happened to it. So, our first round was a bust. But Jackie is out right now gathering more ingredients for round two.

The moment Jackie return I was on her heels like one of her cats. I took the bags from her hands and followed her into her magic room.

"Alright, Jackie, what do I need to do?" I ask as I started unbagging everything. We laid everything out in neat little stacks. The table was completely covered by the time both bags were empty.

"I need you to place spirit in all the ingredients just like before." She waves her hand over a table filled with ingredients.

"All of these go into the second potion?"

"Heavens no," she laughed. "I just don't know all of what we are going to need for our little potion. I've never made anything like this, Adrian. It's just going to have to be trial and error."

I'm not too happy about the trial and error part, really wasn't happy when she said it the first time, but don't say anything. I know Jackie is trying her hardest with this potion. She wants to find Sydney as much as I want to. I can see it.

"Alright, let's get to it." I say with the clap of my hands.

I begin on the right and make my way to the left. Most are herbs are small and they don't take much spirit but the liquids and solid objects do. It takes me a good hour before all the ingredients are all infused with spirit. When I'm finished I have to lean against the table for support. Though the ingredients were both small in size and proportion there were so many and the use of spirit took its toll.

Jackie comes up beside me and takes a look at the table. "Good job Adrian. I can feel the spirit just buzzing off each ingredient. You did well." She gave me a smile and a pat on the back that almost sends me crumbling to the floor. "Oh, Adrian, this drained you didn't it? Here let me help you to the guest room." She starts to wrap her arms around my torso but I take a slow step back. Her arms drop.

"No, I'm fine." I say holding up a hand. "I have to stay awake. We need to get going on the potion. She doesn't have much time and who knows how long the potion is going to take."

"A few hours of sleep won't hurt, dear. And I'm a witch. I think I can handle making potions without you." She gives a reassuring smile and then adds. "She would want you to sleep. To rest."

As much as I hate it Jackie was right. I was no good to anyone if I was exhausted and all burned out from Spirit. Especially Sydney. I give her a nod. "Okay, but only a few hours and then you come wake me up."

Jackie agrees and then we both stumble to the guest room. She helps into bed even goes as far as to remove my shoes. I plan on lying on top of the covers but she insists I get under. I do as I'm told and she tucks me in.

At the door way she turns off the light. "Now get some rest. We will find Sydney in time." She shuts the door behind her softly.

I try to sleep, I really do but I just can't. I need to be up and doing something to get me closer to Sydney. I feel guilty laying here resting when she's probably going through something awful.

I try to sleep, but I mostly just lay there thinking of her. I feel guilty laying here resting when she's probably going through something awful.

"I'm so sorry Sydney. I promise you I haven't given up. I will find you and I will bring you home. You will be in my arms again, I promise."

"_I know Adrian. I believe in you._"

I bolt up in bed at the sound of her voice. "Sydney?" I look around the empty room. I swore I just heard it.

"_Yes, it's me Adrian."_ Her voice is small and sad. I just want to take her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay.

I definitely heard it that time. "Where are you? I can't see you."

"_I'm in your head Adrian, like Aunt Tatiana. I'm just an allusion." _

I let out a laugh. Even allusion Sydney is so rational. "So you're not really here?"

"_No, but you know I'm always in your heart Adrian." _

"But I want you in my arms. I need you Sydney. I need you so much."

I know she's just an allusion and not just because she told me. Usually after I use a lot of Spirit or I'm in one of my dark moods I would always hear Aunt Tatiana. It's just a side effect from all the Spirit use. I want to tell the voice to go away and to leave me alone because it's just too heart breaking to hear Sydney's voice but I can't. It's comforting as well.

I know this is all just an aullusion and not just because aullsion Sydney told me so. Usually after I use a lot of Spirit or I'm in one of my dark moods. I would always hear Aunt Tatiana. It's just a side effect from all the Spirit use.

I want to tell allusion Sydney to go away and leave me alone because it's just too heart breaking to hear her voice. I don't though. It's comforting as well.

"Sydney," I say once it's been too quiet between us.

"Yes Adrian?"

I miss you."

"_I miss you too. Now get some sleep." _

"No, no. Don't go away just yet. Please stay just a little longer."

I know it's not really Sydney and allusion Sydney will never replace real Sydney but I can just pretend for a little while. Allusion Sydney isn't so bad. Just like real Sydney she takes away the darkness and I finally drift away into a dreamless sleep.

**Awh, Adrian is hearing Syndey now. Things are about to living up with Adrian! I promise.**

**Thanks for reading and as always please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Sydney Sage**

He presses his lips into a straight line as he studies my reaction. "You shouldn't have broken through so easily. That took you..." he pauses to look at his wrist watch. "Six minutes. Hmm." He scribbles something down on a clip board. "Excuse me. I'll be right back."

The door shuts behind him and I relax in the chair. That was hard through that and I almost blew it by being cocky about doing so. I need to act like I really want to be cured. If not they're throw me back into that room or worse, a body bag. Try not to blow it, I tell myself.

I stare at the painting. It reminds of Adrian standing in front of his easel with a serious look as he stares at the blank canvas. A hint of a smile starts to spread when he makes the first stroke of paint and it grows as his art does. It is always a beautiful thing to watch. I'd give anything to be sitting in his apartment with me on the couch and Adrian standing at a blank canvas. I'd even take frustrated Adrian right now.

The door opening snaps me from my thoughts and Adrian slips away from me. The same guy strolls in and over to me with a grim look on his face. He doesn't look at me, more like through me, as he reaches towards me with another syringe but the liquid in this one is a mixture of neon blue and clear. There's a small pinch as the syringe makes contact with my skin and then a burning sensation. I can't help but let out a strangled noise. I let out a whimper as the syringe is removed, my head instantly because heavy and my vision blurs. The world around me begins to fade. Darkness settles over me.

The thoughts come all at once and quicker this time, some in flashes. I don't have time to fend them off or to push them away. They consume me. The thoughts are loud and I hear every single one of them. I want to cover my ears. I want them to go away. It's gets to the point where I don't know if they're my thoughts and which ones aren't.

"No, dear, they're our thoughts." This thought sticks out from the rest.

"Who's there?" I ask feeling around but finding nothing to grasp on. Where am I? I'm not strapped down to the chair anymore. Did they decide to put me back in the room? My hands go to my body. I find the softness of the fabric of my clothes. I put my hands out in front of me, feeling around until I hit a cold, smooth surface. I press my hand flat on the surface.

"Open your eyes Sydney."

I open my eyes to reveal a mirror is in front of me. I don't recall a mirror being in my room.

I stare at my reflection. We both stare instensly at the mirror. I raise my right hand and wave it. I stick out my tongue.

"Really Sydney?" the mirror says instead of sticking it's tongue out too.

"Who are you?" I ask raising my hand back to the mirror. My reflection does the same.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you." She smiles even though I don't. Her hand drops while mine stays. "Well, I'm the new and improved Sydney. I was created in the alchemist lab and now I'm here inside of you."

"Why? Why are you inside me?"

"To take over your body of course. First I'll start with your thoughts." She taps her temple. "Those are the easiest. Then your emotions followed by your body functions and limbs. You're going to be my little puppet until you just can't handle it anymore and you have a breakdown. Then I will settle in and I will become the perfect alchemist. Isn't that exciting?"

"What happens to me?"

"You'll be locked away in a tiny little box in the back of your mind and I'll have the key." A smirk appears on her lips. "If you give in now I'll make it easy on you. I'll just escort you to the box in the back of your mind and I won't have to break you in the process."

Giving in sounds so easy, but I can't. I have Adrian and my friends coming for me. I will fight this- I mean, me- until I can't fight anymore. I have to hold out. I will hold out.

I ball my hands into fist at my side and stare at my reflection straight in the eyes- my eyes. "No. I won't give in. I'm going to fight you."

"Have it your way." She laughs and the mirror cracks. I jump back from the raining shards of glass. "You won't win though." She begins to fade away until it's just a broken mirror and me.

**As always thanks for reading and leave a review (: Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the views and reviews y'all ( : **

**Chapter Eight**

**Adrian Ivashkov**

We spent the next two days making twenty-one different potions. Some I made by myself with the guidance of Jackie while she was at a different table making her own. We always wrote down what we placed in each potion in a single notebook and made sure to label the potions accordingly. The last thing I wanted was for us to figure out the right potion and a damn cat knocks it over.

Jill volunteered to be our lab rat, but Jackie told her no. "I'm afraid we are going to need a human or at least part human." Jackie eyes the two guardians sitting on the sofa on either side of Jill.

Eddie and Angeline become our testers. I give Angeline potion number one, a see through purplish color, and Eddie is given number two, a thick red color. I look over to see Jackie scribbling down something in her notebook.

She looks up from her notebook and nods. She turns on her stop watch. "You may begin."

Angeline drains her bottle first. Eddie is reluctant and it takes him four times before he can get any of it down.

"It's revolting!" he said when he finally gets every drop in him.

They both place their empty bottles on the coffee table. I look back and forth between Eddie and Angeline. They look the same.

"Okay Eddie and Angeline picture you totally different. Turn your eyes and hair a different color. Give your nose a different shape. Change your appearance any way you can."

The potion only went so far as to give them the power to change; it was up to the potion taker whether or not their appearance changed. That's how Jackie explained it to me when I asked her how this all works.

Eddie was the first one to show change. The tips of his hair started to turn blue and made its way to the roots.

"Blue? Really, Eddie?" Jill said with a shake of her head.

"No, I wanted black hair." Eddie frowned. I watched as Jackie scribbled something down about Eddie's comment.

Angeline's frizzy red hair turns long and straight. I watched as her hair drew up closer to her roots. Her body started to become long and thin. She stood up and looked at her new body. "Wow."

"Hmm, only took ten minutes for you to change." Jackie spoke up. "Now we need to wait to see how long it last."

The lasting times were different. Eddie's blue hair lasted an hour while Angeline's beach babe body only lasted twenty minutes.

"What if we mix the two together? That way we'd both get time and accurate changing." I suggested to Jackie.

She shook her head. "It doesn't work that way Adrian. I wish it did. We have plenty more to test. Don't fret." She patted my knee. "Okay, on to round two."

I give Angeline four and Eddie number five when we were sure all the traces of magic were gone. Angeline downed hers once again and this time Eddie downed his just as fast. Their reactions happened in three minutes.

Eddie grew up to seven feet tall and a second later shrunk to four foot. We watched as he grew up and shrunk down for an hour until the magic wore off and he finally went back to his normal size.

Angeline's turned her skin the same shade as her hair. It lasted an hour and a half.

We gave them potion after potion. I watched as Angeline and Eddie took on millions of different shades, sizes, and even new faces. But each time there was always a flaw in the potion.

I look at the small single bottle still on the tray. I looked up at Eddie and Angeline. "Who wants it?"

"I do!" Angeline snatched it up and chugged it before anyone could protest, not that anyone would.

"Okay, dear. Really focus on a different look." Jackie suggested.

It was Angeline's face that changed first it slimmed and the freckles tat dotted her face disappeared. Her skin became smooth, her cheeks became pink, and her eyes changed to a beautiful honey color. Her hair was next. It turned a blonde and drew up into a shoulder length cut. Her body slimmed some and she grew maybe three inches.

Eddie's eyes widened and Jill's mouth dropped. "Y-you look like Sydney."

Angeline looked down. "I do? I do! That's who I was thinking of. It worked!"

"Don't get too excited." Jackie warned. "We have to see how long it lasts."

It lasted exactly two hours. It did work. Number twenty-one worked. We found our potion. We are one step closer to getting it to Sydney.

We're coming Sydney. We are coming.

**Yay! They have their potion! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review! **


End file.
